Love Always, Sora
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: "You're a boy!"..."Yeah, what did you think I was!"..."A girl!"... In which Sora attends an all girl's private school, things are bound to get crazy... SoKai, Sora/Kairi ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Um, not really much to say about this story... Let's just say a _friend_ inspired me. Are you out there now friend? Ha ha, well I know I shouldn't even be thinking of starting a new story when I have a bunch that are still unfinished.. *cough* IJAC *cough***

**Anyway, enjoy :D**

**I don't own KH Blah blah**

**x.X.x  
**

"I hate you. You know that?" He snapped angrily, shooting her a hard glare. Her lips pulled into a wide knowing smile, before she nudged him on the side.

"You love me," She said in a sing-song voice. He disregarded her statement. His eyes fell down to his chest, which was currently padded with two water balloons, and the dark burgundy blazer with the matching skirt he was wearing. He let out a mangled groan, bringing his hand to his face.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." He complained, stomping his black dress shoes creating a loud clanking noise. She raised one of her dark eyebrows skeptically.

"It's not _my_ fault." She said sweetly. "Blame Uncle Axel."

"This was your idea!" He countered, gesturing towards his outfit. Her smile grew at his obvious discomfort.

"You should thank me; this is totally your best look." She laughed.

"I look and feel like an idiot." He moaned. She rolled her blue eyes at him, wearing an annoyed grimace. Her hands planted themselves on his shoulders, and then she shook them roughly.

"Sora. I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen." She started, before leaning in towards his ear. She blew a few strands of the brown wig hair away. "For the first time in my life I'm proud of being your sister."

"Really?"

"It's only because you're a girl though so don't get used to it." She added, leaning back wearing a triumphant smirk. His cheeks flushed a dark crimson as he swatted her away.

"Xion!" He reached forward and grabbed a handful of her short black hair and tugged it. She cried out and slapped his shoulder.

"You're a girl. So start acting like one." She huffed, pulling away and fixing her hair which was a tousled mess. "And if you ever do that again, I swear I'm going to pop one of your boobies."

As if that would have been the least of his worries.

x.X.x


	2. I Hate My Uncle

…

Dear Mom,

Today's the day we finally hit the moving vans and are heading over to Hollow Bastion. It's a bit sad really – ok – well it feels terrible leaving the house here. But Dad firmly believes that it's for the best. I still think it's because of you though. No, don't take it the wrong way. I meant that he still feels your presence here. I do too, but it's a reassuring feeling, like you're there for me. That's why the first time Dad popped the news on Xion and I that we were moving away, I kind of threw a tantrum. I really didn't want to leave. Neither did Xion. But I suppose I understand now. I hate to admit it, but he was miserable on the islands. And anyway, Xion thought of this idea of writing to you. She says it will still keep us thinking of you. And you know what? I believe her.

We're going to Uncle Axel's until Dad can manage to find an apartment or something. Isn't that great? I know how much you _loved_ Uncle Axel. He he, can you sense the sarcasm? I got that from you, you know? Gosh, we miss you. All of us. Did you know Xion has been keeping her hair short just like you? I like it. She reminds me of you all the time, though I won't admit it to her. I'll never hear the end of it.

I already said goodbye to my friends back home. I never realized how much they cared for me until I had to leave. You should have seen Selphie and Wakka crying, it was embarrassing, but endearing all the same. And Tidus, I could have sworn he shed a tear as well, but I only think it's because of Xion. Everyone knows he had some kind of thing for her.

Oh and don't worry about school. Uncle Axel said he had us enrolled already. That's probably one of the only _right_ things my Uncle has done for us. You know how he can be a little… er not all there?

So now, I'm here, sitting in the back seat, typing a letter addressed to you on my lap top. At first I thought it was weird but it does certainly feel helpful. So be expecting a lot of emails. I gotta go now. I'm getting a little carsick, staring at this screen in a moving car. I'll talk to you soon.

Love always,

Sora

…

He sighed loudly, snapping his laptop shut, before running a hand through his unruly hair. He wasn't lying about getting carsick. The world around him was starting to become slightly dizzy. The nauseating feeling hit him with a sudden crash and soon he was doubling over in his seat.

"Stop the car!" He demanded, struggling to pull off his seatbelt.

"Unbuckle it, Sora, you dolt!" A black haired girl laughed at him. His eyes flickered dizzily towards the said girl, before focusing, sending her a hard glare.

"Sora, this is the fifth time already! Get off the damn computer, I'm not stopping again!" A deeper voice, obviously male, called from the driver's seat of the car. His father. Sora glanced towards the source of the voice before slipping back into the strong sense of vertigo.

He pulled his hands to his face and gripped at the ends of his spiky hair in irritation.

"Just stop the car."

x.X.x

Several complaining, yelling, and driving later, the bright silver Honda was pulled up at an Arco. Sora was found lying flat on patch of yellow grass by the two lonely air compressors to fill up flat tires. One of his arms was spread across his face to block out the hot piercing sun. There was nothing here. It felt like a barren wasteland.

It was lucky that his sister spotted the gasoline station, because later they would find out that it was the only thing out on the road until Hollow Bastion.

Sora sighed in frustration. This heat was not making his sickness go away, and plus the smell of the gasoline was making his headache worse. It was actually worse than being in the car. He wondered idly if his father would allow him to just sit in the parked car with the air conditioner on full blast.

_No, he'd say it was a waste of power._

He rolled on his stomach, laying his face on the dried grass. Even the little bit of earth smelled like gas.

"You look like a hobo."

He quickly rolled back, and sat up abruptly, his eyes glaring at his black haired younger sister who was kneeling in front of him. She was gazing at his glaring face with a bemused expression. He rolled his eyes at her, before they landed on what was in her hands.

"Is that for me?" He asked hopefully, gazing longingly at the blue slushie in her right hand. His hopes were shattered when her small lips (that were stained with blue coloring) tugged upward into a smirk.

"Uh, no." She laughed, pulling the drink up to her lips and taking a long slurp. Her blue eyes danced around maliciously as she noticed him gulp audibly.

"Why didn't you buy me one?" He complained, getting up from his seat and dusting the grass and dirt off his shirt. He noticed that his shirt was sticking to him with sweat.

_Ugh, gross._

She shrugged her shoulder halfheartedly, that small smile still on her face. "I'm just a kid not a miracle worker, what do you expect?"

Sora scoffed loudly and grimaced.

"You're only a year younger than me." He snapped. She held out a hand for him to pull her up, he sighed before giving in. "That's not much of a difference Xion."

She rolled her eyes, her blue lips finally pulling down into a frown.

"Whatever," She muttered, brushing the dirt off of her knees. "Look if you want one, just go buy one. I'm not your little slave."

"But you _are_ my little sister, which obligates you to-"

"Obligates, my ass, you lazy bum." She cut off, taking another teasing sip of her slushie. He glared at the polar bear wearing sunglasses on the cup.

_Lucky bastard._

"Are you ready yet?" She complained. "We don't have time to go mooching around at gas stations. We're waiting on _you_."

He scowled at her.

"Since when did you get so stoked about going to Uncle Axel's?" Sora demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Xion rolled her eyes at him again. She pulled the straw out of her mouth and stuck her blue tongue at him.

"Since I've been stuck in the Honda all freakin' day, with Mr. Marshmallow puking all over himself," She said, annoyance dripping from her voice as she gestured to him with her index finger.

"Who are you calling marshmallow?" He snapped, dropping his hands from his chest to clench tightly at his sides. "And I did not throw up!"

"Says you."

"Says the Honda!"

"Last time I checked Hondas don't talk genius." She cackled, putting the drink back in her mouth before turning and walking away. She held up a hand in the air, wiggling her fingers at him mockingly. "Five minutes before we're back in the road!"

Sora gritted his teeth, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I hope you choke on your slushie!"

_Or get a brain freeze at the least._

He sighed before following his sister's footsteps back to the car. Immediately he flipped open his laptop and started typing.

…

Dear Mom,

It's me again. Sorry, I forgot to include something in the previous message.

Why on _earth_ did you have a second child?

Love always,

Sora

…

"_Hey_! I can _read _that you know!"

x.X.x

It was another hour before the family of three reached the house that they would be moving into and Sora's sickness wasn't gone. In fact it felt like it doubled.

When the Honda pulled up into the familiar stop light red house with the turquoise shutters, Sora banged his head on the back of the passenger seat head rest.

Honestly, why would anyone want to attract unwanted attention with the horrid house painting job? Sora would try to convince his uncle to change the color.

He wasn't all too thrilled at this particular choice of house. He loved his uncle dearly, but his uncle just wasn't… all there. Sora's uncle was his dad's younger brother. Axel Leonhart, Leon's juvenile, perverted pyromaniac, and slightly scatterbrained younger brother. He was all fun and games whenever he came to visit them back at Destiny Islands. But too much of Axel would either result in some of his stupidity to rub off on you or worse the firefighters coming to extinguish the kitchen fire.

_Speak of the devil._

"Squall! My brother from the _same_ mother!" The redheaded uncle burst through the front door of his house to greet them. Sora's father scowled in his direction.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's _Leon_." He snapped, shoving him away when he attempted to give him a _bro_ hug.

"Hey hey, Mom named you Squall and I shall respect her wishes by addressing you as such." He said matter of factly.

"Don't you dare bring Mother into this!" Leon shouted. Axel scratched the back of his spiky red hair, wearing a teasing smile.

"Mom's the one that named you, _Squall_." He sneered. "Jeez, wonder what she was smoking to name you that. I mean seriously, it sounds like some kind of noise a bird would make. Or is it _Squawk_?"

"Axel!" Leon cut in, face palming.

"No comeback? Shit Squall what have you…" He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and stared wildly from Leon to the two siblings. "I meant crap, yes, crap... Excuse my French."

Xion rolled her eyes and Sora looked at her pointedly. Everyone knew that out of the two siblings the one with the worst mouth was Xion. It's not as if Sora didn't cuss, because he did. He just thought it unnecessary to use the words _fuck_ or _shit_, three times in one sentence.

Their uncle snapped his attention toward them, completely forgetting Leon. He started beaming once his eyes fell on Sora's sister. He reached forward and pulled Xion into a tight hug.

"Ah, there's my favorite niece," He said happily, petting the top of her head. She swatted him away with a playful grin.

"Yeah, your _only_ niece." Xion retorted.

"Which rightfully makes you my favorite." He replied. His piercing green eyes looked her over once and his smile grew. "Look at you, you're so grown up."

"Yep well I've been eating them veggies." Xion joked.

_Psh, liar…_

"Good girl. But you know, too much vegetables is bad for you. You'll turn into one if you're not careful." Axel warned, wagging his finger in her face. Xion giggled. Sora had to keep from scoffing out loud.

_What an idiot, seriously._

Axel was still staring at Xion amiably, ruffling up her short black hair and occasionally lifting up her chin and moving it from side to side.

"God I can't get over how grown up you look. Xion, you know, you look like Yuf-" There was a loud banging noise. Everyone's head turned towards Sora's dad, who had a toppled over box in front of him. Axel opened his mouth but Sora coughed uncomfortably, letting his uncle know that was still a touchy subject.

At this, his uncle turned and finally looked at him. Sora felt his face flush as his uncle's smile faded slightly. Of course he'd be disappointed in what he'd see. Sora didn't really grow as much as Xion. In fact Xion was a few inches taller than Sora. He still looked the same. Small, skinny, and slender. It wasn't his fault. He _did_ try to work out over the summer, but he couldn't stand Tidus and Wakka making fun of him. Or the fact that they both could lift twice as much weights as he could.

To keep his pride in check, Sora concluded that they were probably on steroids anyway.

"And you, my little tyke," Axel chirped, reaching out and pinching one of Sora's pale cheeks. "You'll get there soon. You haven't reached puberty yet."

Sora pulled away from his uncle's grasp, feeling extremely annoyed. "I'm sixteen already."

Axel threw back his head and let out a great hearty laugh. "Do you hear this kid? How cute! He wants to be a big kid now!"

"Uncle Axel!"Sora complained as he watched his sister go into a mad laughing fit. He blushed a dark red. How could his uncle embarrass him like this?

His uncle disregarded his complaints waving his hands in the air.

"Come on inside, you guys must be on fire in this weather." He said wearing a grin like the Cheshire cat. "Not literally of course."

Axel, Leon, and Xion headed up into the house, while Sora carried the boxes in.

He grunted as he lifted up the last box. The sweat was trickling down the sides of his face and his shirt was sticking to his body again.

_How did I get myself into this situation?_

He struggled to open the door. His fingers fumbled with the doorknob. For a second he thought someone would hear his struggle and put him out of his misery by opening the door, but he was wrong. Finally when he got the door open, he set the box down. Ok, well he threw it. It was Xion's stuff, so who cared anyway?

Immediately the cold blast of the air conditioner hit him like a blessing. He was content with just standing in front of it all day. Sora felt his sickness ebbing away. The feeling of something solid and not moving under his feet helped a great deal.

But of course his uncle had to ruin the moment.

"Hey squirt, watcha doing there?" Axel asked poking his fiery head around the corner hallway.

"Slowly dying…." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Well you can slowly die in the kitchen with me and your father. We're discussing school enrollment." He said cheekily, as if that were the greatest thing in the world. School? Sora inwardly screamed.

How could he deal to go to a new school with new people? He wasn't very social, he wasn't very good at making new friends and the fact that he was so fragile-looking for a boy didn't help matters. Of course he'd be the prime target for bullies.

Sora eyebrows pulled together as he glared at his uncle with a frustrated expression. Didn't he understand that all he wanted was to be left alone in front of this god given invention, and possibly go take a nice cold shower to clean off the dried sweat?

His uncle smiled wider.

No of course he didn't.

"I kind of wanted to take a shower…"Sora started, but his uncle interrupted.

"Ah well, Xion's taking one now, so come on. I'm excited for you. The junior high here is really great. I went there and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Junior High? Uncle Axel, I'm in high school!" Sora began wildly, staring at his uncle to see if he was serious or not. The unwavering expression confirmed he was telling the truth.

"Aw, look at you, you're so cute trying to act all old like your sister-"

"Xion's _my_ younger sister! Not the other way around! I'm a sophomore in high school! And she's a freshman!"

"But I thought she was older…"

"Uh no!"

Axel's face fell for a second into a deeply puzzled frown. Sora groaned, face palming. At this moment Sora's father came out from the kitchen to inspect the noise.

"Did I hear yelling?" He probed looking from Axel's confused face, to Sora's frustrated one.

"Dad, he enrolled me in a middle school. A MIDDLE SCHOOL for kingdom heart's sake!" Sora sputtered out. "Do I _look_ like a middle school student to you?"

Leon opened his mouth, but Sora held up a hand. "No don't answer that question."

"Axel is this true?" Leon asked, his glare growing. Sora had to hide the satisfaction he felt.

_Dad'll sort this out._

"Yeah! I thought the little tyke was a seventh grader! Is it my fault he's under developed!" He questioned incredulously, pointing frantically at Sora, who just crossed his arms and glared at his uncle.

"Maybe you should have listened to me, when I told you I was _sixteen_, not thirteen!" Sora snapped.

"What are you guys yelling about? Jeez I can hear from down the hall!" Xion popped into the room, wearing a towel on her head, in sweats and a tank top. She looked at all three of them with an annoyed look.

"This guy," Sora, at the moment, lost all respect to address Axel as uncle. "Enrolled me in a middle school!"

Xion's face was serious for a second, before she cracked into a wide grin and then started to laugh.

"Oh my god, this is beyond funny," She cackled, slapping her knee, and doubling over. Her laughter felt like little stings of annoyance to Sora. His temper rose and he seriously considered punching something. But he decided against it. The last time he tried something like that he broke his fingers.

"Xion this isn't funny. And Sora don't overreact, I'm sure there's a solution." Leon's voice cut through her fits of giggles. "Look there are probably high schools all over the place here right?"

Axel audibly gulped and looked down at his shoes. He was shifting his weight between the two of them nervously.

"Right Axel?" Leon pressed.

"Er…"

"What are our options?" Leon asked angrily. Axel chewed his lip before answering.

"Well there's a high school a few blocks away from Xion's school… but…"

"But what?" Sora interrupted, glaring at his uncle.

"But it's got a two year waiting list."

"Two years? What kind of school is that!"

"A really expensive private school…" Axel trailed off.

Sora stared at his father who stared back without emotion. "What else?" He probed.

"That's it! The only other high school in the district is the all girl's one Xion's going to."

"How is there no, regular public high school here?" Sora asked irritably.

"I don't know, why don't you ask that joker, Ansem the _wise_."

All four of them stood in silence, mulling over what Axel had just said. Sora felt as if his world just exploded. Of course this would happen to him. Of course Uncle Axel would screw up somehow. How did he not see this coming? He's always found a way to disappoint Sora in the past. It was only expected for it to happen now.

Almost as if Axel was reading Sora's mind, he spoke up.

"I'm really sorry tyke." He mumbled apologetically. Sora opened his mouth to say _it's not your fault_. But who was he kidding? Of course it was his uncle's fault.

"What am I going to do?" Sora grumbled to himself.

"It's not the end of the world…" Axel reasoned.

"Yeah, it is! Where the hell am I going to finish high school, huh?" Sora stammered furiously. He knew he shouldn't have taken this whole school thing this badly. He didn't even like school. He was good at it yes, but he didn't like it. The only reason he excelled and forced himself to go was because of a promise he made to his mother before she went away.

"Hello? Are you guys forgetting that _my_ school isn't full or doesn't have a ridiculously long waiting list!" Xion piped up, breaking Sora from his thoughts. All three males stared at her curiously.

"And are you forgetting an important detail; it's an _all girl's _school. Last time I checked I'm not a girl." Sora bit back.

"I'm not an idiot… _idiot_!"She snapped, unraveling the towel from her head. She whipped her damp black hair around, before smoothing it back.

"What are you trying to say?" Sora growled. "That I look like a girl?"

"No…but we can _make _you look like one." Xion said with a mischievous smile. Sora blinked wide eyed taking a step away from her.

"What?"

"Xion, stop fooling around. We need to think of something for Sora, something realistic." Leon interrupted.

"Dad I _am_ being serious!" Xion pleaded. "I still got my wig from Halloween last year. We could use that. And I could lend him some cloths…. Maybe."

"Plus he'll be wearing uniform most of the time," Axel chirped in, wearing an excited smile, similar to Xion's. Sora stared at the both of them incredulously. It was obvious who was on the pro side to this stupid idea.

"You're joking…right?" He blurted out.

Her smile widened as she stared from her brother to her father.

"No I'm not." She said.

"Dad! This isn't funny, tell her… tell her that!" Sora pleaded.

"Sora, remember what Mom said." Xion added seriously. He turned to shoot her a cold glare.

_She just had to pull the Mom card, didn't she?_

He stared back at his father who looked as if he were having some kind of internal struggle. Leon pulled his eyebrows and grimaced, before giving Xion a tiny nod.

A tiny nod that would turn Sora's world upside down.

x.X.x

**Dun dun duh! Lol, *dramatic music***

**Reviews would be nice? Oh, screw it **

**REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW  
**


	3. Pretty Girls Make Me Nervous

**First of all, I'd like to thank all my reviewers...you guys really make my day. I love you all :')**

**Second on the agenda; school. Ok, well... School sucks. Enough said. It's hard to update when my jerk of a teacher - or teachers rather - assign a butt load of unnecessary homework. I'm sorry :(**

**On a happier note, I'm having a blast writing this story. It's great to take a break from all that drama drama drama. Comic relief literally is a relief (phew)**

**Anyway... enjoy :D**

x.X.x

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but closed it firmly. A shocked expression still graced his face as he stared from his uncle, to Xion, to his father.

"You'll be the sister I never had!" Xion gushed, clasping her hands together. Sora was still at a loss for words to come back with a good retort.

"Xion, this isn't a game," Leon warned, his hand was touching his forehead as if he had a killer headache.

"Yes, yes I know, but come on, it's exciting right?" She protested, wearing a huge grin.

x.X.x

…

Dear Mom,

Would you ever believe me if I told you I was going to an _all girl's high school_, with your lovely daughter? I would understand if you wouldn't… Because I wouldn't either. Right now I still can't believe that I'm actually doing this!

It's stupid. It's all Uncle Axel's fault. Forget what I said about him doing something right, because he's always doing something wrong. I can't really describe what I'm exactly feeling at this moment; I'm still trying to get over the shock. The shock of dressing up like a _girl_! A girl for kingdom heart's sake.

Right now, I'm in Xion's _new_ room, watching her sift through her clothes trying to separate the clothes she'll lend me. And let me tell you, it's a pathetic small heap that consists of only one tye dye shirt. As if I'd wear that as a girl or a boy!

What rotten luck I have, seriously! You should see Xion; she's practically glowing with excitement. I haven't really seen her _this_ happy, since Dad sent me to go buy her some – er – feminine necessities when it was that time of month. (I was completely mortified when the cashier was just eyeing me weirdly.) Is this how you wanted to raise your daughter!

If only you were here, you'd be able to knock some sense into this crazy family. Or maybe not… You thought out of the box all the time too. Am I the only sane person here?

Oh what am I going to do? I don't want to do this! This idea is completely stupid. It's never going to work. I am a _boy_. Last time I checked I don't have boobs! -

…

"Hey get off the computer and try this on!"

…

OH god, I gotta go. Xion's threatening me with one of her bras.

Love always,

Sora

…

He snapped his laptop shut, lifting up his head to stare at his sister, who indeed was swinging a bra back and forth, threateningly.

"What?" He questioned harshly, shooting her a glare. She held the black boob contraption in her hands, toying with it idly and giving Sora a furtive look.

"Try this on," She repeated, tossing it to him. It landed right on his head, and for a moment he freaked out, throwing his hands wildly in the air, as if it were a spider on his face. "Oh god relax, it's just a bra –oh? Haven't seen one? I wouldn't doubt it, you're prissy little self hasn't had a girlfriend yet."

"Shut up!" He snapped, peeling it off his head and throwing it at her feet. It lay there innocently mocking him. "Xion I'm not going to wear that!"

"Why not, you need something to hold your fake boobs!" She retorted.

"Fake boobs?" Sora choked, feeling his face flush.

"Speaking of which, I've already came up with a solution – actually it was Uncle Axel's idea…" She trailed off, digging her hands in her sweat pockets, fishing something out. He peeked over at her curiously, despite the fact that he knew this was a very bad idea. Whenever his uncle's name was mentioned it was _always_ a bad idea. "This is going to be so much fun," She said with glee, as she pulled out a 120 packet of –

"Water balloons?" Sora sputtered out in disbelief. "Water balloons? Xion that's- that's… They're going to pop!" He stared at her with a mixture of frustration and shock. Her cheery smile melted from her lips into an annoyed frown.

"Not if you're careful!" She scolded, bending down and picking up the bra. She flung it at him and it got caught in his hair. "So be careful, idiot."

"I'm not wearing this!" He snapped, tugging it out of his brown spikes. "Besides, don't you think you're in more need of this than me? You'd put it to better use." He looked pointedly at her. Xion rolled her eyes, and hit him lightly on the head.

"Geez Sora, you make it seem like I only have one bra. Look, think of it as underwear," She said matter of factly. "I have one for everyday of the week."

"Ugh, now I'm _really_ not going to wear this!"

Xion took this time to roll her eyes at him again. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention to the small pile of clothes she left for Sora. Her lips fell into a deeper frown, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"This isn't going to work…" She trailed off, looking at her clothes.

"Yeah, you think?" Sora growled sarcastically. "Finally, you realize what a stupid idea this is!"

"Not what I meant, dweeb." She snapped. "I _meant_ that this clothes situation isn't going to work."

"Because?"

"Because, let's face it; I'm stingy and you're a boy." She said indifferently. She brought a finger to her chin and looked thoughtful. Sora had to praise her, his sister certainly wasn't dumb. Sure she wasn't book smart, but she was a very quick thinker, while Sora on the other hand usually hesitated.

She gasped, and hit the fist of her right hand on top of the palm of her hand. "_Jinkies_!"

Sora face palmed.

"Honestly Xion-"

She grabbed his hand, and lifted him up off of her bed, dragging him out of her room. She was skipping in step, so that was a sure sign that she had an idea. An idea that would probably mean hell to Sora, but would ultimately work. See that was the difference between Xion's ideas and his uncle's.

"Where are we going?" Sora complained, attempting to pry his hand away from hers, but she held on tighter.

"When it doubt seek the parentals," She chimed musically, pulling him harder. "Especially ones with credit cards."

Sora had to keep from groaning out loud. He and Xion raced down the hall, until she stopped abruptly at the entrance of the living room. She fluffed her hair, straightened her shirt, and sighed.

"Ok wait here." She ordered, sternly.

"Why can't I come?" He started, but she put up a hand.

"Because, you're going to screw things up. Now, move aside and let me work my magic," She said, before plastering on a puppy-dog face. She walked through the door, leaving Sora outside pressing his face to the door.

He had to admit, Xion was good at getting her way, especially if Uncle Axel was in the premises. But what exactly was she getting?

At the sound of Xion's voice, Sora pressed his ear against the door until it started to hurt.

"Daddy –"

Oh god way to milk it up Xion, he thought, rolling his eyes.

" – I need a little assistance with finances…"

_Yeah…good way to put it, kiss ass._

x.X.x

The two siblings jumped out of their uncle's truck in the town mall's parking lot, and waved as he drove off.

"Have fun you two!" He popped his head out of the window to call out cheekily, narrowly missing the parking lot lamp.

Sora turned to his sister, as she slid the platinum credit card into her wallet and stuffed it into her purse. He chewed his lip.

"I still can't believe how easy it was for you to snag Dad's credit card." Sora said sourly, shooting her a dirty look. Xion threw her head back and cackled, looping her arm with his.

"It's because I'm Daddy's little girl and you're – well you're not a girl are you?" She sneered, laughing as he turned away to hide his blush.

The sun was still its burning; Sora could see heat waves on the other side of the parking lot. People laughing and joking were walking in and out of the mall, completely oblivious to the insane weather. Sora noted the shorts and tank tops they were wearing. He looked down at his own articles of clothing. Jeans and a baggy t-shirt handed down from his dad.

Maybe this wasn't the best attire for this place. It was barely the middle of March, and it already felt like a hot summer in July.

He peeked over at Xion, who was smiling gleefully, whistling to herself.

"Why are you doing this?" He blurted out. She blinked and turned to look at him, her smile widening at his discomfort.

"Doing what?"

"Is it because you want to humiliate me?" He pressed, disregarding her question. He knew she was playing dumb. She unhooked her arm from his and raised up both hands in surrender.

"Oh, you got me!" She snickered. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I knew it."

"Geez Sora, it was a joke!"

When he refused to look her way, Xion sighed, and reached forward to ruffle his already messed up hair.

"Look, I know I annoy you, and sometimes you want to strangle me – but you're my brother. Therefore I have an obligation to meet; I have to make sure you're happy too. And for you to be happy, you'll go to school like Mom wanted us to." She said sincerely. He turned to look at her, looking for any ounce of mockery but didn't find any. She was being truly honest, and for that he felt touched. For a split second, he was relieved that Xion was his sister and not anyone else. Emphasis on the brief, because he knew she'd ruin the moment.

"Oh that's right, and I also have to make your life absolutely miserable too. Hmm, a bit controversial of me, don't you think?" She laughed.

x.X.x

This trip to the mall was probably the most embarrassing experience of his entire life. Not only was he getting questioning looks because they were new in town (the town was small), he was also getting laughed at because Xion insisted on dragging him to every store in sight. And what was worse she kept throwing clothes at him to try on – girl's clothes.

The only good thing about this whole dress up day was that Xion was majorly ticked off that Sora was a smaller size than her. He didn't know if he should feel insulted or happy that he finally had a one over his sister.

"Xion, come on this is enough! It's not like I'm going to be in these stupid clothes everyday," Sora complained, struggling to keep up with her; he was hauling all the bags.

"You idiot, they're not all for you!" She snapped, walking faster.

"But-" He started.

"Ooh, let's go in there!" She gestured excitedly to what looked like Victoria Secret.

"V-v-victoria Secret?" His face was already flushing as he tried to keep up with her. Oh if their father ever knew that his daughter was in here…

"Yes Victoria Secret you little perv!" She snapped. "Come on before it gets full."

That was an understatement. It was packed.

The moment he stepped into the store, he was blinded by pink and stringy undergarments. There were lacy bras and underwear everywhere. He felt his stomach churn nervously as he caught a few of the girls' attention, not good attention either. Sora felt ashamed for even staring at a manikin for so long.

_They're not real! Who cares?... But they're _girl_ manikins. _

He shook his head, tearing his eyes away from a headless one with a very curvy shape. The cashier shot him a dirty look, causing him to blush deeply. This was all Xion's fault.

Speaking of whom, it suddenly occurred to him that his sister was drifting away. He stared wildly around trying to find her, until he spotted the familiar black hair.

"Xion! Hey!" He called out, feeling incredibly frustrated. He heaved the bags and marched in her direction. Before he so much as moved towards her she ran ahead, leaving Sora stumbling to follow her. After a few steps he had already lost her. There were just too many people here.

No, too many girls.

Sora groaned out loud, and ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

_Where did that girl go? Honestly, she's just like mom…_

He sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't just stand there all day. Xion would call him a lazy bum and plus he was stuck here in a _girl's_ store… alone. As if his situation couldn't get any worse, something toppled over him, making him –and the said thing- stumble and fall down.

"Ow," He uttered, lifting his head. He immediately looked down to be met with _red_. The first thought that hit him was Uncle Axel, but he quickly shook that away.

_Uncle Axel's hair is more…out there._

He blinked for a couple of seconds as the red was slowly dimmed.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that you were there." A voice broke from his dizzy thoughts. A face suddenly rose to stare at him. Sora blinked abruptly trying to see if what he was seeing was real. When he finally realized what knocked him over was indeed, another person - a girl – to be exact, he felt his face flush in humiliation.

She heaved herself up and turned to look down at him, outstretching her hand as if to help him up, but at the last minute she pulled her hand away. Sora picked himself up, dusted off his pants and turned to look at her.

She was pretty – he noted. Very pretty. The red hair that initially caught his attention, looked mellow but at the same time vibrant. He knew immediately that he preferred this shade over his uncle's. Her eyes were round and a deep chilly cerulean blue, which reminded him oddly of the slushie Xion was slurping the other day.

Her small lips were jutted out into a deep pout, and her smooth skin had speckles of red splashed on her cheeks. It wasn't that noticeable though, maybe it was because of that golden complexion. She had the perfect tan.

Sora blinked a couple more times.

"Watch where you're going next time," She snarled. The sweet tone in her voice was gone and replaced with this repulsed venom. That's exactly what she looked now. She looked repulsed as she glowered at Sora.

He stumbled backwards slightly as he gaped at her. Completely confused at her sudden attitude change, he fumbled through his words.

"But uh- um… you just apologized for uh- y'know running into me…" He trailed off uncertainly. She scoffed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I take it back. It was your fault, you were in my way _sissy boy_," She snapped. Sora felt his chest flare with anger. He was always touchy whenever made fun of his appearance. It wasn't his fault. It was his bad genetics.

His face flushed deeper, as he returned her glare.

"_Sissy boy_?" He sputtered out incredulously. The girl smirked at him maliciously, that reminded him strangely of Xion. His temper rose. "You… you…" He struggled to come up with an insult. Her sneering was only making his attempt impossible.

"Oh my, this is a lost cause," The girl laughed. Sora's eyes flashed towards her, feeling a surge of frustration. How dare she make fun of him? She doesn't know him. What a rude person.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snarled.

She disregarded his question. "What are you even doing here, you pervert? What trying to see if your girlfriend would buy this provocative crap? God you're such a pig!"

_What the hell?_

He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts but another one interrupted him.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Both heads turned to the new voice. A girl that looked about the redhead's age came forth. She was a few inches shorter than the redhead. Her shiny blond hair clashed with the other girl's in a good way. It almost felt as if these two girls were always together, attached to the hip, Sora noted.

Her eyes were the same shade as the red head, almost exactly the same, except there was a twinge of bitterness in the blond one's. Her frame was slightly smaller, and she looked as if she hadn't seen the light of day in months. Sora inwardly smiled at the fact that someone else was paler than him.

"Sorry," The redhead said sheepishly. "I was looking for you too, but then I ran into this moron." She jutted out a thumb, gesturing to Sora.

"Hah! So you do admit it; you ran in to me!" He couldn't help but blurting out. The redhead whipped her head around to glare at him. The blond turned also – though not as harshly – to acknowledge him for the first time.

"I did not!" The redhead stammered angrily. The blond sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Is she being mean to you?" She asked him softly. Her lips pulled into a half smile. "I'm sorry, I tell her to behave herself, but does she ever listen? No."

"Hey!" The redhead barked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're an uncontrollable freak of nature?" Sora supplied, resisting the urge to laugh. The redhead glowered at him, and opened her mouth to speak, but the blond cut her off with a chime of laughter. Sora smiled appreciatively at her.

_At least someone has a sense of humor._

"That was funny," She giggled, covering her mouth slightly with her hand. After she settled down, she looked down at the scattered fallen bags. "Are these yours?"

She bent down and picked up the one nearest to her, handing it to Sora. He blinked before taking it, and started to gather up the other fallen bags.

"Why are you helping him? He's the klutz that dropped them!" The redhead demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. The other girl ignored her companion and reached for another bag to pick up. Once the last bag was in his arms he turned back to the blond.

"I'm Namine Lockhart it's nice to meet you." She extended a hand and Sora struggled under the bags to grab hers. "Oh sorry, it's ok, don't hurt yourself."

He flushed in embarrassment, looking down at his shoes awkwardly before staring back at her.

_Namine._ It sounded nice in his head. And it suited her, Sora thought, as he gazed at her. She reminded him vaguely of one of Xion's china dolls. Pretty, pale, and fragile.

His lips pulled up into a smile. "I'm S-"

"Can we go already? Mom said to be home by…" The redhead trailed off, impatiently, sending daggers to Sora.

"Kairi, don't be rude, introduce yourself." Namine scolded.

_Kairi,_ Sora mused, sending her a glare. He guessed it suited her. If anything it was cute…probably too cute for her un-cute attitude.

"Well what's the point now? You already said my name." The redhead – Kairi – scoffed, looking away pointedly. "Look, can we go?"

"Fine." Namine snapped. She turned her attention back to him. "Well, see you around, yes?"

She flashed him a pretty smile, which made his face prickle with a blush.

"Y-yeah…" He stuttered. Both girls turned to exit the store, but the blond turned back and sent him a small wave. The redhead groaned aloud, and tugged the blond one along.

Namine.

That was the first girl he met who was shorter than him.

x.X.x

"Loser! Earth to loser! Hello! Sora!"

Sora blinked and turned to see his sister glaring at him. A fresh Victoria Secret bag, hanging from her wrist, as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him skeptically. His face immediately flushed as he turned away.

"Nothing…" He mumbled.

"_Nothing_…" She mocked, giving him a stupid deep sounding voice. "No shit, I saw you talking to those two girls."

His face turned a deep crimson.

"Yeah so?" He protested weakly. Her stern look instantly cracked into a smile as she playfully smacked his chest.

"They were _real_."

"And?"

"And they were _cute_."

"Your point being?"

"And they were talking to _you_."

"Why is that so surprising! I talk to girls all the time." He lied angrily. Of course he hadn't really talked to girls. They always made him nervous and stupid. The only exceptions were really his Mom and Xion because they were family and Selphie only because she seemed to defy all odds.

"Check you out, player!" She sneered, causing him to feel even more embarrassed. "I honestly didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what?"

"Hormones." She replied with a smile.

x.X.x

…

Dear Mom,

Please tell me that Xion was adopted; there is absolutely no relation between the two of us.

Love always,

Sora

…

"Jerk! I can _still_ read that!"

x.X.x

**Dun Dun Duh! Next chapter school starts...hopefully ;)**

**Review Review Review w/ a cherry on top?  
**


End file.
